Who Needs Felspoon?
by Snorcackle
Summary: The Doctor and Nyssa each think the other one needs someone else when, in reality, they really just need each other. Set between Time-Flight and Arc of Infinity. 5/Nyssa


**AN: **Just a little bit of fluff, because who knows what happened after they dropped off Tegan and then picked her back up again? Personally, I'm inclined to believe that something like _this_ happened. I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

The Doctor looked around the stark white console room, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He had begun to feel quite guilty over the last month, as he had noticed that Nyssa was growing quite sad. Tegan had decided to leave them to resume her job at Heathrow, and Adric had been killed –_destroyed_– not long before that. All of this certainly seemed to be taking a toll on her. She simply seemed so… so lonely.

He strode around the center console, trying to decide if there was anywhere he could possibly go where he could possibly find someone to join her. It shouldn't be too hard: assuming he found someone suitable, there was no doubt they would take him up on the offer. Wave all of space and time in front of someone's face, tempt them with it, throw in a pretty girl like Nyssa for good measure, and it's highly unlikely they'll decline. The Doctor smirked as he wandered, knowing _he_ wouldn't have turned down the offer.

Having thought for a few minutes, the Doctor decided to set destination coordinates for Felspoon. Yes, a lovely place, with swaying mountains and hospitable people. Certainly, he could find a friend amongst them.

Nyssa came into the console room just then, her soft brown hair an absolute mess and her eyes drooping. The Doctor could tell she had been sleeping, something he really ought to do more often. She sat down against the wall, struggling to keep her head up. "Good morning, Doctor," she said stifling a yawn.

The Doctor decided against mentioning that morning and night were hardly separate concepts in the TARDIS, as he would rather not upset her. "Morning, Nyssa." As he punched buttons and pulled levers, he turned towards her. "Tell me, would you be interested in visiting the planet Felspoon today?"

Nyssa shrugged. "Alright." She sat for another minute or so in a sleepy haze before deciding to leave and tidy up.

It really was incredible, the Doctor thought. She was quite beautiful, even as a complete mess. Surely he could find someone who would take one look and gladly accompany the two of them.

Of course, the Doctor didn't need anyone else. Nyssa was easily enough company for him. In fact, he sometimes liked just travelling with one other person. What was that Earth saying? Something about two being company and three being a crowd? Never mind, though. It was Nyssa he was trying to think about.

For just a moment, he considered not searching for anyone else. Felspoon was lovely enough for just an ordinary visit, possibly even one of a romantic nature…

No, the Doctor told himself. That would be selfish. This visit was intended simply to find a friend for Nyssa.

Nyssa soon walked back into the room in a slightly more elegant condition. Her hair was neater, and she had changed from a nightgown into a flowing dress. "Where was it that you said we were going again, Doctor?"

"Felspoon. Beautiful planet. It has orange skies and mountains that sway in the breeze. You'll love the people there." A small part of him hoped that she wouldn't.

"Lovely." She traced some buttons on the center console, sighing. "What shall we do there?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I plan on simply going for a visit, interacting with the locals, enjoying the atmosphere, but you know my luck. We'll probably end up saving it from certain destruction." He smiled. "But, of course, if things go to plan, we'll have a just splendid time. Maybe…" He paused before forcing out the words he didn't want to say. "Maybe we'll find someone to travel with us."

Nyssa seemed to have stopped listening. Her gaze was focused directly on the center console, her eyes glazed over. "Wonderful," she said, evidently as an automatic response.

The Doctor looked at her with concern. "Nyssa? Is everything alright?"

She looked back up at him. "Oh, of course… It's just that, well…" She couldn't seem to find exactly the words she wanted to say. The Doctor could only hope that it would be what he wanted to hear.

She continued. "It's just that, if I'm being completely honest, Doctor, I'm beginning to think I ought to leave when we get to Felspoon." That was, without a doubt, _not_ what the Doctor wanted to hear. "If you're looking for new travel companions, my time may have come. You know, out with the old and in with the new. I'm sure losing Adric and Tegan one after the other must have been difficult for you, but maybe you just need a fresh start, a clean slate. I hate to go, but, if it's best for you…" Tears were welling up behind Nyssa's eyes.

The Doctor could hardly put words together after a statement like _that_. How could she _possibly_ think that he wanted her to go? She was easily one of the smartest, kindest, and most simply beautiful people he had ever had the good fortune to meet, let alone travel with. How cruel it was of her to suggest that she leave him alone!

His speechlessness was quickly misinterpreted by Nyssa. "Well, I suppose I'm right then. It must be my time to go." She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears. "And, Doctor, if I might just add one thing, I would like to say that it was so much easier with Adric and Tegan here, because I had other people to occupy my time, and I didn't have to worry about if I was, if I could _ever _be, desirable to you in any way. But, now, it's just the two of us, and, obviously, I'm _not_, so I really don't think I can stay much longer-"

She stopped talking, her eyes still shut tight, because her mouth was quite suddenly otherwise occupied.

The Doctor pulled away momentarily, his eyes focused directly on hers. "If you think, even for _one moment_, that I do not want you on this ship, I want you to remember this, and try to determine if this is the sort of behavior of a man who doesn't want you here." He was close enough to her face to feel her breath mixing with his.

Instead of responding with words, Nyssa kissed him again, this time a bit longer. "If _you_ think that I need anyone else on this ship other than you, you're absolutely insane," she said. She hadn't even pulled away. He could feel her lips moving against his as she spoke.

They kissed yet again. Neither had expected _that_ result from a conversation about Felspoon, but here they were.

"You know what?" said the Doctor at last. "There are plenty of places to explore in the TARDIS. Who needs Felspoon?"


End file.
